Demah
by Timothy the paperclip
Summary: Just a little something I put together. Dreams do come true but not in the way you expect it. They call it Deja vu. Who is this person that runs from his past? Reviews appreciated...


Yep,we had a sudden urge to write. I heard from a certain author that 90 of contents are pure crap, ourselves included. Sowe decided to ignore this person and write more crap. This person does not like like anything that does not involve what the original story is about. For example: A story about the show beyblades should have beyblading in it. I don't believe it is true but hey. Whatever floats your boat. On to my crappy story!_

* * *

_

**Demah**

_'__Faster, Faster, get away, get away from this place, never come back' his mind told him._

The words echoed in his head even as he slept. He tossed and turned. But the screams that haunted him grew louder.

_'Devil child!' A woman screeched. 'Leave us be!'_

_The house was soon burning. The woman covered her children trying to protect them from the small child gazing into their wondow. The children tried to find away out but their mother would not let go. _

_The small child outside watched as the mother and her two children were burned alive. He pulled his cloak over his head and continued walking. Leaving the sirens and commotion. Until an old woman grabbed his hand. _

'_Go away, child. You do not belong here. Leave here at once.' Warned the old woman. _

_And for the first time the child spoke in a soft innocent voice, _

"_What if I do not wish to leave?" _

_But the woman had left. The child thought nothing of it. Every now and then spirits would come and 'warn' him. But he never acknowledged it._

He had lay still for a moment. A breath every now and then. But nothing more. After an brief moment, he started moving again.

_'Child! You came here looking to destroy us! You thought wrong, we are much smarter than that!' The man threw his pitchfork at the boy._

'_I know not what you talk about.' The small boy cried. _

'_Demon!' The villagers charged. _

'_No. Please. Stop.' He pleaded. _

_The villagers did not listen. As soon as he fell. People started to kick him. Then at last they tied him to the stake. The boy looked up wearily. The dirt that smudged his cheeks were off. The ground below him was slippery. _

'_Oil' he thought. 'This is not the first time a tactic like this has been used on me.'_

_The man dropped the torch, and the flames spread. _

'_I warned you.' Said the boy. _

'_HA! We have defeated you!' _

'_I pleaded you to leave me alone.'_

'_A demon like yourself? Never!' _

'_And now…' The boy's eyes dropped and slid out of consciousness. _

'_Village, he is dead! We have slain the unstoppable demon.' Announced the elder. _

_The villagers cheered and threw their pitchforks away. Children threw rocks at the boy in the middle. They were safe. _

_But then a powerful explosion sent the elder flying forwards. The sky turned a deep shade of red. The boy stood there. His eyes were a blank empty void. The fire made a path for him. Several people screamed and ran, they did not get very far. The boy made his way to the elder. _

'_I've always been told to respect my elders. But how can I when they try to burn me alive. I shall repay your kindness by taking your life.' He smirked. _

The boy sat up. His dreams slow fading away. The heat of the flames were so real. That powerful feeling. The need to kill. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. The feeling had not gone away. He left the warmth of his bedroom. And made his way blindly down the hall dark hall. When he found the bathroom he turned on the light. He turned on the water and ran his hands threw. He washed his face to take away the horror that was on it before. He leaned over the sink to look more closely at himself. His face was pale, his eyes were surprising orange.

'It was only a nightmare..' he told himself.

He pulled up the sleeves of his white silk pajamas. There were burns and they were still warm.

'No, that's not real.' He assured himself.

He looked back into the mirror finding blood red eyes deep and empty. They showed no emotions. It had just smirked and leaned against the wall, taunting him. The boy put his palm to see if it was real. And he found out it was, because his reflection had just broke the mirror shattering the glass. A thousand tiny pieces of broken glass fell on the floor. His injuries bled again. He swept up the broken pieces and wrapped up his injuries like nothing happened. Not wanting anyone to get hurt. He crept back into the bedroom. Luckily his housemates were sound sleepers. His alarm clockread four am. And he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

And I knew it would suck. But I'm not flaming this person. Just saying Constructive critism is fine. But I read one of your 'critisms' and it was down right mean. Just because it was AU. Ah well... there are some writers that are just mean. So people, I'd apprecate your reviews. And a certain person's flame.

Good day, continued or not, we'll see.

Reili and Akira


End file.
